


Sweet Dreams Are Made of Cheese

by GoLions123, tbehartoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien finally has blackmail material, Especially about cheese, Gen, Kwami might not show up on video but their shadows might, Maybe a little too much?, Plagg likes to sing, Plagg loves his cheese, never make a deal with the devil!, or does he?, or plagg, same difference!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoLions123/pseuds/GoLions123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Plagg loved the parody of "Sweet Dreams" that was all about cheese! Could he help it if the song was now officially his theme song? No. Could he keep himself from humming the catchy tunes at all hours of the day or night? Also, no. Was he going to regret that his tail had a habit of swaying to the music while he hummed? Probably. Good thing Adrien knows that kwami don't show up on cameras of any kind.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> GoLions123 has loved the song "Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)" by the Eurythmics ever since first hearing it on the way to elementary school. They also do a great impression of Plagg. It was only a matter of time before this story happened. 
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Plagg carefully cracked open an eye to look across the pillow he was laying on. It looked like his kitten was finally asleep. Good!

He flew above the bed and made his way over to Adrien’s bank of computers.

“Sweet dreams are made of cheese,” he sang under his breath as he stood on the mouse and twirled in midair.

The computer banks sprang to life and Plagg hastily put the monitors on night mode to keep the light from waking his charge.

“Who am I to diss a Brie,” he hummed the tune aloud as he clicked on the web browser’s icon.

"I Cheddar the world and a Feta cheese," he started to sing a little louder, his tail switching back and forth with each word, but still sang quietly to himself.

He maneuvered the mouse to his personal icon, a black cat of course, and started clicking wildly on it as he sang, “Everybody’s looking for Stilton!”

“Ah sweet Stilton,” Plagg crooned. “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.”

Finally, the page came up that had all Plagg’s favorite cheese sites saved to it.

He started humming the tune again. Ever since Adrien had played it for him as a joke, Plagg had had it running through his head.

He picked up the lyrics he’d been humming and belted out, “Some cheeses want to be bleu.” Plagg’s singing was getting louder, his shoulders now joining his tail in moving to the music, but the godling didn’t seem to notice. “Some cheeses try to be bleu, too!”

As he clicked on the Youtube video that showed the making of Camembert on a little family farm, Plagg felt the words of the song really speak to him.

“Some cheeses ought to be grated,” he sang with all of his black, little heart. “Stinky cheeses will al-ways be hated!“ He rose in the air and started to turn pirouettes in his happiness.

“Hold your Ched up. Movin’ on,” He started to moonwalk across the monitors. “Keep your Ched up-” Plagg abruptly broke off as he came face to face with a grinning Adrien.

“It’s too bad that kwamis don’t show up on video,” Adrien commented.

Plagg just glared at his chosen.

“What is nice though,” he said as his grin widened, “is that your shadow clearly shows on my wall. And I’m pretty sure I caught your little song and dance on my phone.”

Plagg’s eyes began to widen.

“Adrien,” he asked in hushed tones, “what do you plan to do with that.”

“That depends,” Adrien’s grin turned predatory. “What are you willing to give me for it?”

“How about I don’t cataclysm your phone?” Plagg said.

“That wouldn’t get rid of the file. It’s saved to the cloud,” Adrien replied gleefully.

Plagg started grinding his teeth together.

“What is it you want from me?” the godling demanded.

“No cheese crumbs in the bed, my clothes, or the school bag,” Adrien immediately replied.

Plagg’s jaw practically hit the ground.

“Adrien!”

The boy chuckled at the accusatory tone.

“No cheese crumbs in any of those places for a month?” he relented.

Plagg thought over the contract carefully before slowly nodding his assent. “Okay, I can do that.” He glared up at his kitten. “But then you have to destroy the video.”

Adrien nodded back, “But not until the month is over. If your smelly cheese gets anywhere I’ll show the video to Marinette **_and_ **Tikki.”

Plagg groaned. Marinette wouldn’t be bad, but Tikki would tease him for the next two millennia.

“It’s a deal curd curls,” Plagg held up his paw.

Adrien put out his hand with a finger extended. They did their version of a handshake.

“Now get back to bed,” Plagg said as he snatched his hand back. “I have videos to watch and cheese to eat.”

“Fine,” Adrien said turning around to pull back his covers. “But remember, no crumbs in the bed or my clothes,” he said with a yawn.

“Yeah, yeah,” Plagg grumbled as he very slowly peeled back the wrap covering a particularly gorgeous five-year old Camembert. He took the daintiest nibbles he could while watching Adrien out of the corner of his eye. 

Once he was again convinced that Adrien was asleep, Plagg silently flew over to Adrien’s school bag. In his hand was the wrapper from the cheese. He’d made sure that not a crumb, not a lick of rind, remained on the paper. Still he could smell the heady aroma of gym bag and foot fungus that was his most precious Camambert. It would be a shame if he had to forget the cheese wheel that had brought him so much pleasure this evening. He’d just have to store the wrapper some place safe from being tossed out so he could continue to savor the aroma if not the cheese.

A Cheshire grin broke out on Plagg’s face.

“Now where can I put this?” the kwami mumbled to himself. He circled the bag then nodded. “Right here should keep this safe,” he said as he slipped the wrapper in Adrien’s history textbook. “It’s not like they got the Siege of Orléans right anyway,” he grumbled. He immediately returned to his cheese cupboard to select another excellent fromage. Once armed with the second selection of the evening Plagg returned to his place at the computer monitors. The next month was going to be fun!


End file.
